


Vicious

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Gerard Argent Dies, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Scott is not an Alpha, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles whump, alpha pack, because serial killers shouldn't get to get away with mass murder, lots of canon badguy death, mentions of rape and loss of bodily autonomy because Derek has a horrible life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles was Pack, but Scott was his brother and Scott wanted nothing to do with being Pack.  But werewolves are predators, they know how to be patient, how to stalk quietly and let their prey come to them.  The fact that Scott was the one that finally drove Stiles away completely and directly into their waiting arms was just icing on the cake.(For those that like my "Stiles calls Scott out for being a hypocritical asshole" arguments, you'll like this)
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 20
Kudos: 458
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ’s 1_million_words a-z challenge- V and stories_a_z - V. So this was going to be a quick little thing for the letter of the week…*hysterical laughter* yeah, that didn’t happen. Apparently, once I start Scott bashing, I get on a roll and it’s hard to stop lol. Originally this was going to be a quick thing where Scott and Stiles got into fights and Scott basically winds up driving Stiles straight into the waiting arms of Peter and Derek. And then I started writing this and it went completely differently and got all emotional and introspective and shit. So yeah, from a quick Victorious to an emotional Vicious.
> 
> ** Italic sections are conversations and things happening at the same time as the Stiles and Scott arguments

~~ I ~~

“What the fuck were you thinking, Scott! Forcing Derek to bite Gerard after what that monster did to every single person in this room, I can’t believe you!”

“It was just Derek, and yeah he’s been horrible to all of us, but…”

“The fact that you think  _ Derek _ was the monster I was talking about says a lot about you, Scott. And what do you mean, ‘ _ just _ Derek’? What could possibly justify you raping him?”

_ Derek jerked back so quickly, his head cracked against the wall of the loft, his arms wrapping tight around himself. Peter looked between his nephew and the Betas cowering against the wall and the two yelling boys in the middle of the room and eased closer to Derek. The younger man still wasn’t happy with Peter, or Peter being back from the dead, but he was still a wolf and family and in need of comfort. Stopping just close enough that their arms pressed against each other, Peter felt the shudder go through Derek as he relaxed slightly. _

“Rape...rape him?! I never had sex with Derek!”

“You took away his bodily autonomy and forced him to do something he would never in his life want to do! That is rape!”

“I had to, Gerard was threatening my mom and…”

“You mean the  _ human _ old man was threatening your  _ human _ mother? So why didn’t you go to the  _ human _ police and report him for stalking the two of you and harassment and threatening to murder her?”

“He would’ve told everyone I was a werewolf! All the hunters would’ve been after us!”

“Oh, because a weird old man that just suddenly showed up in town and suspiciously takes over the principal position gets reported for violent threats toward a minor among other things is going to be taken seriously if he starts ranting crazily about the sweet little McCall boy being a horrible werewolf? Really, Scott? Or, I don’t know, maybe you could have just  _ told your bestfriend _ who could have helped you come up with a plan?”

“I had a plan! You’re just mad because I didn’t ask you for your help. I talked to Dr. Deaton and we came up with my plan together and Allison helped and…”

_ Peter listened to the argument attentively, eager to find out more about what had been going on while he was still dead, because the last he knew, the two teens were pretty close, but this… Stiles was beautiful in his anger, an avenging angel burning with righteous fury, and all on the behalf of Derek. Glancing over at his nephew, he noticed the conflicted feelings flickering over his face, awe and doubt and humiliation, and he couldn’t have that. Whispering just loud enough for Derek to hear him, he kept his gaze on the boys, “You have told Stiles he’s part of your pack, right?” _

_ “He’s human, he’d be in danger…” _

_ “You know very well that we had humans in our pack. And it sounds like he’s gotten hurt protecting your pack already, shouldn’t he get the rewards from being in it?” Peter pretended to ignore the startled look Derek gave him at his words. Really, did nobody else see the bruises covering the brilliant boy? _

“Deaton? You mean the same Deaton who was supposedly the Hale pack emissary and did nothing to keep them safe from hunters? From being burned to death? The same Deaton that didn’t help Laura or Derek after their family was killed? Two teenagers without anyone else in the world? The same Deaton that allowed Peter to rot packless in the hospital  _ under his actual name _ when hunters had just tried killing him instead of helping him heal so he wouldn’t wind up  _ turning into a giant rage monster?! _ ”

“Stiles, you don’t understand. Allison said…”

“Oh, you do not want to get me started on your precious Allison! The same Allison that shot actual arrows into several of the people in this room, people you have grown up with for years. The same Allison that threatened to kill several of us. The same Allison that stood by while her batshit crazy grandfather and aunt tortured those same people for god only knows how long without even attempting to say something or stop them.”

“Allison’s not like that! Yeah, she made a mistake, but they had brainwashed her, she’s better and...and how would you even know that anyway?”

“Because I was fucking there, Scott! Because I saw her standing in the doorway as Gerard beat the shit out of my very human self while Erica and Boyd were strung up on panels behind me being electrocuted.”

“What? No! No, she...she wouldn’t! You can’t know that! You’re...you’ve gotta be…”

“What? What, Scott? Lying? Really? Look at me, Scott.  _ Look at me!” _

_ Peter watched as Stiles yanked his shirts up, showing off his torso covered with overlapping bruises. Erica and Boyd gasped and stumbled away from the wall, Erica sobbing as she held out a hand toward the human. Derek was staring at the teen in horror, stepping away from the wall as well, though Peter was pretty sure it was an unconscious movement. To be fair, they weren’t the only ones wanting to go to the broken teen. _

“Stiles...no, no that can’t be...she’s not like that...maybe she just…”

“Fuck you, Scott! Get the fuck out of here and stay away from me until you can pull your head out of Allison’s ass. I’ve already had to deal with my dad and the hospital today and figure out how not to press charges for being nearly beat to death when I’ve got nobody to pin the crime on. Because, hopefully, the evil fucker died painfully in a ditch somewhere.”

Peter watched as Scott looked towards the rest of the wolves, as if any of them would be willing to back him up after everything they’d seen and been put through. And to see him completely blowing off Stiles’ injuries, not even  _ asking _ about them...yeah, all the wolves knew whose side they were on.

As soon as Scott slammed the door behind him, Stiles seemed to crumple in on himself. Just as quickly, the Betas were surrounding him, trying to hug him as gently as possible, asking about his injuries, ignoring the tears that had started to fall.

Derek stepped in front of him, reaching out to gently cup the back of his neck, waiting until Stiles’ eyes lifted to meet his own. “You’re always welcome here. Pack helps each other.” Derek bit his lip as those big golden eyes stared up at him in wonder. “And...thank you...for all of that...standing up for me. You didn’t have to…”

“Yes, Derek, I really really did. I still can’t believe he did that to you. I…” Stiles swallowed hard, looking away. “I don’t know who this person he’s become is. My Scott would have never been okay with doing that to you.”

Peter watched as the little group came together, hugging each other, offering what comfort they could to each other. As they all started to settle, Derek looking surprised and as if he was afraid he would break something as Stiles still clung to him, misery both physical and emotional radiating from the teen, Peter finally approached them, reaching out to run a hand over each of their heads before once more leaning slightly against Derek. Hesitating only a moment, he finally ran a hand over Stiles’ head to cup the back of his neck, waiting until he looked up to meet his eyes before speaking. “To put all of you at ease, you should know I tracked Gerard from where he escaped like the cowardly slime he was. It wasn’t in a ditch, but he did die slowly and painfully and absolutely terrified.”

Stiles tilted his head, suspicion in his eyes. “Is my dad going to be called to deal with a violent homicide?”

“No, darling boy, I am...was...the Left Hand of the Hale Pack. I know how to clean up after myself when needed.”

Stiles grinned evilly then. “Well, okay then. Those darn mountain lions, what can you do, right?”

As the teens all broke into slightly hysterical laughter, Peter felt brand new pack bonds snapping into place, and, gauging by the startled breath from Derek, thought their Alpha did too.

After the teens eventually left, Derek and Peter lingered in the kitchen, discussing what had happened. Thinking once more of Stiles’ impassioned defense of Derek and the others, Peter smiled. “I knew that boy would make a wonderful wolf.”

“Too bad you didn’t bite him instead of Scott.”

“True, he would have been remarkably helpful in taking out Kate and the rest of them.” Thinking about the vengeful streak he’d seen in the boy, he shrugged. “Then again, he may have worked out a way to get rid of me afterwards anyway and you’d be dealing with him as your Alpha instead.”

Derek opened his mouth to refute that, closed it, head tilting as he thought about everything he’d learned about the mouthy teen since he’d first met him, and reluctantly shrugged. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

~~ Interlude ~~

The thing was, as horrified with Scott’s actions as Stiles was, Scott was his brother in all but blood. They’d been there for each other for years, sometimes the only person they had since their parents worked so much. Stiles had been looking out for Scott for all that time - making sure he had his inhaler, keeping away the bullies, making sure he didn’t overexert himself into an asthma attack. In return, Scott helped keep him grounded when his ADHD was spiraling out of control and tried to keep him from diving headfirst into some of his crazier ideas. It was them against the world.

And then he talked Scott into going into the woods to look for a dead body. Now, he didn’t know what to think. Yeah, he could admit he was a little jealous that Scott got the girl and got to play on the team instead of riding the bench, but the trade offs for all of that, the pants-shitting terror and threats of murder and maiming, kind of outweighed those particular pros. But to watch Scott turn into some morally upright hypocrite was blowing his mind. His Scott, the boy who fell to pieces over cute fuzzy animals and helped little old ladies with their groceries, was willing to force another person to do something against their will in order to help an enemy. And who cared if Scott had a plan all set up, he traumatized a person for no reason. All he had to do was discuss the plan with them and maybe they would have gone along with it, knowing what the outcome was, but maybe they could have found a better way instead. And to watch how he rebelled against everything Derek tried to tell him, every piece of advice about how to accept his wolf and gain control, and see how he gloried in his co-captain position and in having the pretty girlfriend, only to turn around and rage about how horrible being a werewolf was and how it was destroying his life...it was absolutely infuriating.

But Scott was his best friend, and he’d struggled for so many years because of his asthma, of course he should revel in being able to do something he enjoyed. And yeah, all those cons did make being a werewolf horrible. So, yeah, once tempers had cooled, and Scott came over the next weekend to play video games and asked if they were cool, Stiles only hesitated a minute before agreeing.

~~ II ~~

“What the fuck were you thinking, Scott? Or were you?”

“He deserved a second chance. We’re not monsters, Stiles; people can change.”

“Change? Duecalion and the others kidnapped Erica and Boyd, attacked Isaac, and tried to kill  _ all of us _ ! And this is the same man who killed  _ his entire pack _ ! That alone should earn him a death sentence. How many innocent people across the country has that man directly or indirectly killed? He had a second chance, Scott, right after he killed the first person! It’s not like he was killing in self defense.. He’s killing innocent people! An actual judge and jury would have found his ass guilty of mass homicide!”

“He promised he would change, that he would go about things the right way now!”

“Oh, he  _ promised _ ? Oh that makes it so much better. Because nobody’s ever broken a promise before. I get that you want to see the best in people, Scott, but, honestly, how fucking naive are you? You were all gung-ho to  _ murder _ Peter because he bit you and killed the people that murdered his family in cold blood, but gods forbid we stop an actual threat to us.”

_ Cora looked from the two bickering boys to her brother and uncle and whispered, “Are they always like this? I thought they were like best friends or something?” _

_ Once again Peter and the rest of the pack were clustered together as Stiles and Scott had a screaming argument about Scott’s ridiculously hypocritical black and white mentality regarding the people trying to kill them. “They were, but Scott’s ridiculous holier-than-thou morality when it comes to releasing our enemies is beginning to put a strain on things I believe.” _

“Look, I didn’t say anything when you wanted to adopt the murder twins over there, never mind that they’re just as guilty as the rest of the Alpha pack, but they at least showed some semblance of remorse for their actions. Duecalion’s only sorry that he was stopped from wiping out another pack.”

_ Aiden and Ethan shuffled slightly in their place at the back of the group, embarrassed. Ethan crossed his arms tightly across his chest, leaning into his brother as he muttered, “Stiles isn’t wrong.” _

_ Derek, his own arms crossed as he watched the teens carefully, just in case Scott lost his temper and wolfed out on Stiles, tilted his head toward the twin slightly. “Trust me, the only one here who doesn’t know Stiles is right is Scott.” _

_ Lydia continued filing her nails as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Scott will get all huffy and storm out in a minute.” _

“Stiles, we have to be better than...than  _ them _ .”

_ Derek jerked slightly, eyebrows raising, and blinked as Scott seemed to wave toward the pack but more directly at the three Hales. _

_ Cora started to step forward, her eyes flashing blue. _

_ Peter stuck his arm out, holding her back. “Just wait…” _

“Than them? Them  _ who _ , Scott? The murder twins? Well, that’s not too hard. Or did you mean the Hales? Again. The pack that’s protected this town for generations from the deadly creatures that decided to come through and wipe out the population.”

“We’re not animals, Stiles! We’re humans, we should act like it.”

“No, Scott, you’re not! You. Are. Not. Human. Anymore. How do you not understand that? You are a  _ werewolf _ , a supernatural creature that has to abide by the laws of the supernatural community. Yes, you have a human form, but you can’t think and act like...like some sheeple, blindly following along with normal human laws.”

“We don’t have to kill everyone! We can try reasoning with people, get them to leave and go somewhere else!”

“Oh, that’s a great idea, Scott. Let’s just kindly ask the murderous creatures and people to pretty please leave town and don’t come back, and fuck all the people in the next town they go to instead who don’t have any warning and might not have anyone to protect them. It’s okay if a bunch of strangers die as long as Scott McCall doesn’t have to get his hands dirty, is that it?”

“Why are you fighting with me about this? Do you want to kill people? Is that it? I knew Peter was trying to corrupt you! When I tell your dad…”

“Tell my dad? Tell my dad?! Tell him  _ what _ , Scott? That I highly object to letting a serial killer get away free? That I want to kill the man that’s killed dozens of people before he can do it again? He’d probably volunteer to help! And of course, because I’m willing to make the hard fucking decisions, I must be going evil and Peter must be influencing me. You’re so full of shit, Scott. Why don’t you run off to your precious Allison, let her tell you what a good boy you are. Meanwhile, I’ll call Chris and tell him you decided to let Duecalion go and see how long it takes him to volunteer to go take the psycho out himself.”

Derek watched as Scott’s eyes flickered back and forth several times before storming out of the loft, not even bothering to look over at the rest of them this time. He watched as Stiles seemed to fold in on himself, anger and grief spilling from him in equal measure. Walking over to him, he set a hand on the teen’s shoulder, offering comfort if he wanted it, the rest of the pack slowly joining him, waiting to see what Stiles would do. It took a minute, a whole minute of Stiles breathing shakily, the smell of tears just tinting the air, before he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Derek’s chest.

“So, apparently I’m a serial killer in waiting now.”

Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ neck, holding him safely against him as the others crowded closer, Lydia and Erica slipping under his arms to hug him directly, while the others pressed against his arms and back. Cora and the twins hung back, still strangers, but even they reached out to run a hand over his arm, offering the comfort of pack the best they could.

Peter reached out, tilting Stiles’ head to look at him as he cupped the teen’s cheek. “Nonsense, darling, I haven’t even begun to teach you all my nefarious ways yet, after all.”

Stiles gave a slightly hysterical laugh before taking a deep, albeit shaky, breath and nodding. “How silly of me to forget.” Squeezing both of the girls in a tight hug, he reached out to scent the Betas, hesitating only a moment before including Cora and the twins. Brushing his cheek against Derek’s and Peter’s quickly, he stepped back and pulled out his phone, dialing before putting the call on speakerphone as it connected.

“Argent.”

“Hi, Chris, it’s Stiles.” Looking around at the rest of the pack, he gave a wolfish smile, “How’d you like to go hunt a serial killer Alpha?”

As Stiles explained the situation to Chris, Cora squeezed in between Peter and Derek, tilting her head curiously. “So why did you bite the other one?”

Peter groaned, head falling back. “I know! I was insane and he was there. I’d like to think that I simply smelled Stiles on him and in my addled state attacked Scott thinking it was him.”

“Are you going to train him to be Left Hand too?”

Peter blinked in surprise, looking down at his niece’s serious expression. “I...I honestly never thought about it. He’s not a wolf, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing…”

Derek looked from Stiles to Peter and Cora. “He’s got the mentality for it, he’s as devious and ruthless as you when it matters. You can talk to him about it, see what he thinks.” 

Lydia, who had been lurking near them, stepped closer, eyes still on Stiles. “You should talk to his dad and Chris about getting him gear and firearms training. With him being human, he’d be better at behind the scenes and long distance work.”

The three wolves looked at her in shock, before nodding their agreement. They’d make sure their favorite human could protect himself the best he can.

~~ Interlude ~~

Stiles was not what he would call a  _ good _ person. It wasn’t that he was a  _ bad _ person, necessarily, but he definitely fell more into the grey end of the morality scale. He had always been one to test the boundaries of the rules given to him, to poke and prod at authority figures, but at the end of the day, he knew what was wrong and what was right. He and his dad had often had conversations about the verdicts of court cases, the tough decisions that were forced to be made when it came to people injuring or murdering someone who had attacked them or a loved one first. How do you put a higher value on one life over another? 

Scott, though, he’d always been one of the good ones, obeying both the spirit and letter of the rules and respecting authority. He was always one to stand up for the little guy, hating bullies and those that would attack people weaker than themselves. So, color Stiles completely fucking confused as to how all of a sudden Scott was willing to turn his back on the people he called friends and freeing monsters who had tried to kill them. Okay, so he gets that Scott is morally opposed to killing people, that’s fine, but they happened to know quite a few people that would have no problem putting down the rabid dogs that were the members of the Alpha Pack. In fact, that was Chris’ actual  _ job _ , and by a stretch, Stiles’ dad would be qualified with the right ammo seeing as how they were all mass murderers. And of course Peter had no problem with taking out a threat to the pack since that used to be his job too. Instead of coming to any of them though, instead of even talking things over with the pack, Scott decided to just let Duecalion go, the man that killed off his pack and then convinced the others to kill their own, that kidnapped Cora and threatened to kill them all. 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, to accuse Stiles of being some would-be murderer, a serial killer in training, or whatever? Just because he thought the Alpha should die instead of running loose to start killing people again? Where was his friend? Where was that kind, gentle person that he used to be? 

It was weeks later before Scott called him, asking Stiles if he wanted to play some video games. Weeks of being snubbed. Weeks of suspicious looks. Weeks of ugly glares and being avoided. Of course he agreed, because...Scott was still his friend, right? He never bothered asking Stiles if they were good that time though. Stiles wasn’t sure if he would have known how to answer.

~~ III ~~

“I can’t believe you, Stiles! How could you just kill him?”

“Just kill him? Like I had a choice? He was coming after me to try to kill me before he went after my dad! And it was a fucking accident! Like I’ve been telling you!”

“Oh, sure, you just happened to pull the exact right piece to stab him with. I was right months ago, wasn’t I? You’ve just been waiting to kill someone. It’s all their fault! They’ve turned you into this...this monster! They just keep encouraging you to become more and more bloodthirsty. You’ve always been willing to ignore the rules when you didn’t like them, to go that extra bit too far. And now this? I don’t know who you are anymore.”

“That’s quite enough, Scott.” John stepped away from where the pack members had gathered together, the Hales having restrained him through most of the screaming match between the two, explaining that apparently this had been a frequent occurrence over the past year. But he would not let this farce go on any longer. His son deserved better, he deserved to be comforted for having to take a life in the process of protecting his own. Stepping up next to Stiles, he wrapped his arm around his son, hugging him to his side. “No more, Scott. I don’t know who this person you’ve become is. The boy I knew would have listened to his friend before passing judgement. I’m not letting you tear him down anymore. My son is not a murderer; he killed someone in self defense. If it had been a man on the street with a knife instead of some supernatural creature, would you be saying the same thing? Would you be accusing him of murder after he’s just gotten out of the hospital after being stitched back together?”

“Wha...what? Hospital?”

Cora rolled her eyes, stepping forward, her brother and uncle flanking her as she stopped on the other side of Stiles, Derek standing behind the teen with a hand on his shoulder, black lines creeping up his arm. “You really are a shitty wolf. You are so cut off from everything that makes you a werewolf you can’t even figure out that your so-called friend is bleeding and in pain. You’re so determined to be just and virtuous and above all of us vicious beasts, but you can’t even let Stiles explain how he was attacked unprovoked before you come storming in and accusing him of killing in cold blood. You’re a shitty wolf, a horrible friend, and a pitiful excuse for a human.”

Stiles reached out, squeezing Cora’s hand in thanks. “Scott, you need to leave. And I don’t just mean the loft. You need to leave Beacon Hills and find a new pack, one that will hopefully be able to meet your ridiculously high standards. Dad, Chris, and Peter are going to be talking to your mom about options.” Stiles looked at the confused outrage on Scott’s face and felt...nothing. “You were my brother in all but blood once, I would have done anything for you, but I haven’t been able to even call you my friend in months. I have new friends and new brothers and sisters who accept me for who I am, flaws and dubious morals and all.” He could feel them all gathered around behind him, feel the singing of their pack bonds inside him.

Peter watched Scott stare in wide-eyed disbelief at the lot of them gathered together, supporting each other, supporting  _ Stiles _ . He could see the moment that the realization hit him that he’d lost everyone and everything to do with the pack he’d never wanted. If the boy hadn’t been such an absolute blight on the pack, he’d almost feel sorry for him. As it was, he stood with the others, watching silently as he made his way out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, he could smell tears in the air and moved to face Stiles, tipping his head up to look at him, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. “It’s alright for you to mourn for the friend you used to have, but you’re not alone, darling, never again. You’re pack, and we’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

And as the group of teens and adults came together, hugging and crying over lost friendships and new beginnings, of new friends and families of choice, a lightness settled over the pack members, a sense of rightness that they’d been missing. As the evening wore on, food was ordered in, movies played, conversations had, and stories told. They were an odd bunch, humans and weres, a banshee and a former kanima, but together they were something more. They were the Hale Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
